Legendary
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: "Not all Legends are born, some Legends are earned" Phineas joins his High School Wrestling Team to bring together his broken family.
1. Story of a legend

Basically, I saw the WWE Studios Film, Legendary and I just loved it, yesterday, I came up with the idea to write Legendary with Phineas and Ferb characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Legendary

* * *

"This is the story of a legend, and a story of how not all legends are born, some legends are earned" said the voice over

Phineas was at the lake, he was trying to get his fishing boat to start, but the motor wasn't working.

"Damn it" said Phineas

At that point, Buford Van Stomm and his goons saw Phineas.

"Hey Phineas" said Buford

"Hey Buford, look I'm a little busy right..."

Before Phineas could finish, Buford pushed him into the lake.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" asked Phineas

"Just wanted to" said Buford before leaving.

An elderly African American man walked up to the lake and saw Phineas.

"Need some help?" he asked

"Yeah please" said Phineas

The man helped Phineas out of the lake.

"Leech" said the man

"What?" asked Phineas

"There's a leech on your leg" said the man

Phineas looked down and saw the leech, he removed it from his leg.

"Thanks, um..."

"Call me Red" said the man

"Thanks Red, I'm Phineas"

"Nice to meet you Phineas, what are you doing here?" asked Red

"I'm just fishing" said Phineas

"Alright, well, I'll see you later" said Red

"Alright"

Phineas grabbed his stuff and went home.

==Phineas' Bedroom==

Phineas looked under his bed, he grabbed a box and opened it to reveal newspaper clippings, all of them were about his birth father, James Flynn, and his brother, Mark Flynn. Both were High School wrestling champions.`

**James Flynn goes 20-0**

**Mark Flynn wins All-American Title**

Then Phineas picks out a sad clipping.

**James Flynn Crash and Burn:  
Tragedy strikes as High School wrestling champion, James Flynn, sadly passes away in a one car crash during a snow storm. With James was his eldest son, All American, Mark Flynn, who survived the crash but may have died inside with the loss of his father.**

Phineas finds a clipping with a message to his father from his old coach.

_Dear James_

_You were loved by many and respected by all, your passing has broken the hearts of many people who all knew you, it was your fighting spirit that made you legendary, you will be missed_

_-Harry Williams_

Phineas' mother, Linda stood at the door.

"Phineas, it's time for dinner" said Linda

"Alright mom"

It had been lonely around the house since James died, Mark ran away from home, Candace went off to college and Linda and Lawrence got divorced. Now it was just Phineas and Linda.

"Phineas, why are you wet?" asked Linda

"I can't remember" lied Phineas

"Have you been getting bullied?" asked Linda

"No" said Phineas

"Then why are you covered in water?"

"Alright, I was fishing at the lake when I fell into the lake" said Phineas

"Ok then" said Linda

==The Next Day==

Phineas was walking to school, but he stopped at a place near where he was at the lake yesterday, that's when he saw Isabella being picked on. Phineas his behind a tree.

"Go away" Isabella said to the bullies

The Bullies wouldn't leave Isabella alone

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL" Phineas said in a deep voice.

The bullies got scared and ran away, Phineas came out from behind the tree.

"I knew that was you Phineas, thanks" said Isabella

"No problem, what did those jerks want anyway?" asked Phineas

"Same as usual" she said

"Bunch of perverts wanting you to flash them your chest?" asked Phineas

"Yep"

A few years ago, Isabella admitted to Phineas that she had a crush in him, unfortunately, Phineas didn't return her feelings, even though Isabella was heartbroken, they both agreed to stay friends, but Isabella still flirts with Phineas.

"So Phin, what's new in your life?" asked Isabella

"Well...I want to wrestle" said Phineas

"Why?" asked Isabella

"Well, my dad was a High School and College champion and my brother was an All American, so I figure it must be in my genes" said Phineas

Isabella looked at Phineas' jeans.

"Doesn't look like it to me"

"Not those types of jeans" said Phineas

"I know, I was just kidding" said Isabella

They both started walking to school.

"So would you wear one of those tight fitting, wrestling suits?" asked Isabella

"You mean a singlet? Yeah, I guess so" replied Phineas

"Cool, I'd watch you" said Isabella

==At school==

After school, Phineas went to the school gym where the wrestling team were training, Phineas sat back and watched.

* * *

Finished with chapter 1

Hope you enjoyed it.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Joining the team

Time for Phineas to join the wrestling team

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Legendary

* * *

==The next day==

Phineas was in his room, he pulled a scale out from under his bed, he stood on it.

_148lbs_

Phineas was confused, until he realised that he was still wearing his backpack and shoes, so he took them off.

_137lbs_

That made more sense. At that moment, Linda entered the room.

"Morning Phineas, what's with the scale?"

"I'm just checking my weight" replied Phineas

"How much do you weigh?"

"137, give or take a couple of pounds"

==On the walk to school==

Phineas had picked up Isabella from her home.

"So Phineas, what ever happened to your brother?"

"A couple of years after my dad died, Mark ran away from home because he felt guilty and thought it was HIS fault" said Phineas

==At a construction site in Chicago==

Phineas' brother Mark was working at a construction site when his boss came over.

"Mark, I have some bad news"

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid that things aren't working out so I'm gonna have to let you go"

Mark left.

==After School at the gym==

Phineas walked up to the coach.

"Phineas, what are you doing here?" asked the coach

"Um, I want to join the wrestling team" said Phineas

"How much you weigh?" asked coach

"137"

"Alright, but take off those glasses"

Phineas took off his glasses.

"Ok, Flynn, you're paired with Von Stomm" said the coach

Phineas walked up to Buford.

The coaches instructions resulted in Buford having Phineas in a reverse bear hug.

"Now when I say now, I want you to perform a simple take down...now" said Coach

Everyone on the wrestling team followed Coach's instructions except Buford, who just slammed Phineas into the ground.

"Hey Buford, I said a simple take down"

"Sorry coach, must have misheard" lied Buford

==At home==

Phineas and Linda were having dinner.

"Care for some thousand island?" asked Linda

"No thanks" said Phineas

"Salt?"

"No thank you" said Phineas

Linda put some thousand island on her salad and sat down to eat.

"So I joined the wrestling team today" said Phineas

"Oh my god, I should have known, the scale should have tipped me off...why Phineas?" asked Linda

"Mark wrestled" said Phineas

"Is that what this is about?" asked Linda

"No" said Phineas

"Then why do you want to start wrestling just now?" said Linda

"Mark wrestled" said Phineas

"Yes, you said that but he got hurt and he was built like a car...you're a bean pole" said Linda

"Well thanks" said Phineas, sarcastically

==Saturday==

Phineas woke up early and left his mother a note saying he would be home late and went to Isabella's.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Phineas, what is it?" asked Isabella

"I need to borrow your moped" said Phineas

"What for?" asked Isabella

"It's personal, just don't tell my mom" said Phineas

"Wow, it's just like we're eloping" said Isabella

"I guess, except you're not coming" said Phineas

"Do I at least get a kiss for letting you borrow it?" asked Isabella

Phineas kissed Isabella on the cheek.

"I'll be expecting one when you get back too, and it won't be on the cheek" said Isabella

Phineas rode off.

* * *

And I am finished with that.

Where is Phineas going?

Hope you enjoyed it.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Brotherhood

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Legendary

* * *

Phineas had rode all the way to Chicago, he came across a trailer park, he knew this is where his brother was.

He knocked on the door and his brother answered.

"Hey Mark" said Phineas

"Hey Phin, long time" said Mark

"Yeah, do you mind if I come in?" asked Phineas

"Sure, come on in" said Mark

Phineas walked in, the place was a dump, wasn't messy but it wasn't liveable either.

"So what do you want?" asked Mark

"Well, I joined the wrestling team at my school and I was wondering if you could teach me" said Phineas

"Listen Phin, you wouldn´t want me in your life, I´ll just disappoint you" said Mark

"How?" asked Phineas

"I don´t know but somehow, I will" said Mark

Phineas left and went back home.

==The Next Day==

Phineas and his friend Django were with other spectators watching the wrestling team at a school wrestling event, Phineas wasn't competing today.

"So what did your brother say?" asked Django

"He said no" said Phineas

In the wrestling match, a guy with blonde hair wearing a white/sky blue singlet is wrestling a member of the Danville Wrestling team when the guy from Danville appears to have suffered an ankle injury

"Winner by injury, Chase Roberts" said one of the judges

"Oh no, I'm Ryan's substitute, I have to face Chase next time" said Phineas

"So?" asked Django

"Chase is the best 135 pounder today" said Phineas

* * *

Finished with the chapter, finally, let me know what you think so far

**Read and Review**


End file.
